Kiss Kiss
by Lilly The Late
Summary: Levi makes a demand while Erwin is working and the Commander chooses to indulge him. [EruRi] [Oneshot]


**Hello! This is just a little oneshot I wrote at 7am before work, lol. Let me know how it goes!**

* * *

"Kiss me." Levi proclaimed, plopping himself onto Erwin's desk as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Erwin, who had been immersed in scanning the budgeting reforms pitched to him, looked up at his Captain and raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. 

"As much as I enjoy that, I _am_ working, you know." He said, amused. 

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Levi said haughtily, staring down his nose at Erwin as if the whole concept of work was unfathomably silly. "It's the end of the fiscal season, so everything is winding down and whatever you're looking at now is reserved for next season. You aren't supposed to be working on any of this till next week...you have this one off." 

Erwin smiled, as if he was about to start explaining something to a rather naughty child, "Now, Levi, you know better than anyone it's simply a week off in name only. I'm expected to keep working. Besides, waiting just- what are you doing?" Levi was animatedly unfastening his boots and tossing them aside like they were trash, his attention engaged in this task rather than listen to Erwin drone. Sliding off his socks as well, Levi turned towards Erwin (seemingly satisfied with the state of his feet before depositing them graciously into the Commander's lap. Erwin was so dumbstruck by this, and again when Levi plucked the documents from his hands and neatly stacked them further back on the desk, that he said nothing in protest and simply indulged his Captain's wishes. He watched as the smaller man scooted to the right edge of the desk, put his arms securely around Erwin's neck, and proclaimed again (with less patience this time), "Kiss me...you moron." The last bit was added with relish and a lopsided smirk as if egging Erwin on. 

Wearing a smirk of his own, Erwin leaned forward and laved his tongue sparingly along Levi's lower lip, causing the Captain to shiver in anticipation, "You're being oddly forward; it's uncharacteristic, Levi. What's up?" Erwin's hands gripped Levi's waist and he was reminded of just how small the Captain was. Erwin's hands were massive in comparison to Levi's trim waist and slender figure. 

"I won't tell you yet." Levi breathed, leaning forward to rub his nose teasingly against Erwin's. Interested, the Commander supposed that he would play this game. He slid a hand up to stroke the short fringe at the back of Levi's neck and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. Feeling a smile blooming against his lips, Erwin got the distinct feeling that he may have stumbled into something a touch dangerous and unmistakably Levi. 

Throwing caution to the wind and knowing he would regret it later, the Commander seized Levi by the thighs without warning and pulled him close till the smaller man was _just_ perched at the edge of the desk. Erwin's hand immediately made themselves busy with one kneading Levi's hip gently and the other tilting the Captain's head down to meet his lips in a faintly brushing of lips. Levi lunged for a kiss, but Erwin jerked back and instead ran his teeth roughly against Levi's bottom lip. Despite giving in to Levi's game, Erwin was determined to have some sort of upper hand and if that meant withholding the real, _deep_ kiss that Levi was interested in...well, Erwin wasn't above that. Levi gasped and growled, his nails raking over the back of Erwin's jacket in frustration- he obviously did not like being toyed with. 

Chuckling wickedly, Erwin placed wet open-mouthed kisses on Levi's jaws and along his throat, drawing small gasps and moans from Levi's parted lips. Sighing against the Captain's nervously bobbing Adam's apple, Erwin moved up to kiss and bite his chin gently. 

"God, you stupid old man," Levi groaned. "I meant 'kiss me', as in 'on my lips'!" Well, that was as close to begging as Erwin could hope to get. Content with this, the Commander rewarded Levi with a pressurized close-mouthed kiss, before roughly biting his lip, and finally slipping his tongue into the crevice of Levi's mouth. The Captain gasped into the kiss, his hands wildly delving into Erwin's meticulously styled hair. 

Kissing was all about domination. The war for domination was desperate and hungry among the two; Erwin's tongue flitted over Levi's gums and against the sensitive roof of his mouth while the smaller man attempted to combat it by prodding underneath Erwin's tongue and against the inside of his cheek. Ultimately, it was obvious that Erwin was winning in the way that Levi melted against his hands like putty and moaned willingly against the commander's lips. Victorious, Erwin stroked the back of Levi's head lovingly and proceeded to suck and bite on his tongue while Levi released an almost guttural groan. 

"Ah...Erwin.." Levi mumbled incoherently when the Commander pulled away. Erwin noticed, with extreme satisfaction, that Levi's knees were shaking, and the mess that was his face- the Captain looked thoroughly placated, his lips swollen and red from the rough kissing, his eyes glazed over and almost teary, red blossoming high across his cheekbones, on his ears, and even climbing down his neck into his chest. Best of all, however, was the fact that the Captain sported a full erection. 

Erwin chuckled and kissed Levi softly one last time, "Is that what you were looking for?" 

"Yes, exactly." Levi said, a little breathlessly as he climbed off the desk and landed on shaky feet. Turning towards the door, which Erwin now noticed was cracked a smidge, he shouted. "Oi Hange, you catch all of that? And look at this; my junior's standing at full attention. I told you he was good, you shitty four-eyes." 

Erwin watched in stunned silence as Hange stuck her head into his office sheepishly and shrugged, "It was for science, Erwin! I swear!" 

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
** **Please review! uvu**


End file.
